Those Little Face Marks
by a lovely idiot
Summary: So, you ever wonder why Itachi has those marks on his face? Well, I, my friend, have come to tell you! The timeline is pretty much anywhere before Naruto and Sakura go to save Gaara.


AN: So, this is my first fic I guess. About time I started too. Lol, I'm so pathetic…

Summary: So, you ever wonder why Itachi has those marks on his face? Well, I, my friend, have come to tell you! (By the way, the timeline is pretty much anywhere before Naruto and Sakura go to save Gaara.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Naruto would get the respect he deserves, Sakura and Neji would get together and I would be in the series to beat the living shit out Sasuke! But alas I don't'…

**Those Little Face Marks**

With the sun rising, the birds chirping and the blades of grass showing fresh dew, you'd think this would be a wonderful day to do any activity, ne? Well…WRONG! For the Akatsuki, this meant no ahem "missions" would be given. So here was Itachi, lying down on his bed.

All of his 'friends' were out. Sasori was somewhere making upgrades to…himself, Deidara was out to get help for his speech problem (AN: Notice that he's always like "…yeah" at the end of his sentences? Weird…) and Kisame was at a sushi bar to eat sushi…**shark** sushi…alright, Itachi was friends with a canable, ok? Good thing Kisame wasn't human…Alright! Now anyways…

'_Damn today sucks…'_ he thought. So, he decided to go to the bathroom out of boredom. He looked at the mirror. And so, he once again noticed that those little face marks were still there. He chuckled quietly to himself. _'When did I get these again? Oh right, back then…'_

He could remember it like it was yesterday…. (AN: Jeez, what kind of sucky phrase is that!)

-Flashback-

_Younger Itachi was coming back from watching one of the newest movies that came out that summer. What was it called? Who knows? But as it turned out, the main hero had these somewhat strange marks on his face._

_So as he was walking home from the movie, he thought to himself, 'Wow! Those marks are so cool! I wonder…would I look even cooler than now if I had them!'_

_He was indeed a naïve child then…So when he got home (AN: to his large estate! O.o), he quietly crept into his mother's bathroom._

'_Here it is!' he thought. He had just pulled out a tube of mascara. (AN: How do you apply it by the way? Jeez , such complicated stuff!. )_

'_Aha!' he thought. With careful yet steady hands, he applied the mascara from the inner corner of his eyes to, well…wherever he put it on his cheek._

"_Yes! I-I did it! Now I look even c- cooler than before! BWAHAHAHAHAA!" He was getting quite hysterical for a little mascara if you ask me O.O_

_Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one in the house._

_Not understanding what the 'Bwahaha' was for, his mother came rushing up. _"_Honey, what's wrong? Are you hurt! Did something happ--!" The questions came flying but all of a sudden, his mother stopped. Instead she began to laugh!_

_This, Itachi did not like._

"_Mother, what's so funny?" If this was about breaking their 10,000 dollar (AN: Sorry! I don't know hot to convert dollars to sen!) vase, he hardly considered it funny…but he still hoped she hadn't figured out it wan him and not that stray fat cat they had found. He never liked it anyway so why not try and get rid of it?_

"_Ahahaha, Itachi dear, what's that on your face?"_

_Itachi was crushed! (Lol , never thought you'd see that , ne?)"But mother…doesn't it look well…cool?"_

_Stiffling back a giggle, she replied, "Itachi, it looks fine. What's funny is what you used to put it on."_

"_It's mascara isn't it?"_

"_Look at the fine print." After that being said, she walked out continuing her laughter out into the hall._

_So Itachi, obeying his mother, looked down closely and read it._

'_**Permanent Marker'**_

'_Curse you fine print!'_

-End Flashback-

Of course, he went straight to washing it out, but alas, it just refused to come out. Permanent marker remover was always possible, but when he went into town for some(After taking off his cloak to hide the fact he was from the Akatsuki.sighBeing with the Akatsuki made life so diffucult sometimes.) he didn't buy due to the fact it permanent marker remover damages the skin…so he cared about his skin? So what?

And so you've heard one of the rather…funny tales of his life. But trust me, you don't wanna hear anything else! Too gruesome, bleaugh!

But now that he thought about it, he wished he hadn't killed his clan…or at least his mother. Yes, even the great Itachi sometimes wanted to get a hug from his mother. Why did he anyway? Well…I've sworn an oath not to tell .! It's like the 'Akatsuki Personal Life Protection Program'. Don't worry, you'll know someday. Anyways…back to Itachi!

But really, he had to wonder now…

Why did his mother keep permanent marker in a bathroom?

-Fin-

AN: And so it's done!kisses it! I've finally done it! BANZAI!goes off to party with…herself…

Review please?


End file.
